We found love in a hopeless place
by McParaflyes
Summary: Y cuando menos te lo esperas, ahí lo encuentras, ahí te sorprende, en ese lugar en el que creías que jamás aparecería, y menos que te afectaría a ti, a un muñeco que hace tiempo que está roto. ¿Y por qué? Muy simple: él también está roto. Autores: McParaflyes y AriFloynter. Slash PONES.
1. Sobre cómo descubrí que te quería

_**Hoooooooolis, gud naigs. Me encontráis por estos lares a estas horas porque vengo a subir la primera parte de un proyecto que mi geme (holaholaholahola, ya estás entrando aquí para leer sus fics individuales u/4688227/AriFloynter ) y yo ideamos en una tarde llena de nuestras típicas paranoias y salidas Pones y cosas raras varias (y que adoro ) por whassap :DDD Cómo salió esto, no me acuerdo (mode literario ON), pero me alegro por que, sinceramente, me encanta cómo nos ha quedado este primer episodio y estoy segura que el resto, unos tres más, me encantarán también, porque sí, la idea es muy chachi genial y skflsdflsdcfnsdjnc (pero qué bien me expreso xDDD). Decir que, aunque ambas hemos retocado y repasado el capi entero, la parte de Danny está escrita prácticamente por Ari y la de Doug por mí. Yyyyyyy no sé qué más, que esperamos os guste mucho y-y-y que seáis felices :3**_

* * *

**Episodio Nº 1: Sobre cómo descubrí que te quería.**

Vuelvo a lanzar la pelota de tenis contra la pared de enfrente, haciendo que ésta rebote y vuelva hacia mi mano. Y de nuevo, repito el proceso, dejando la mente en blanco y trasladándola a un lugar que trata de ser más acogedor. Donde nada haga daño. Donde no haya nadie que pueda molestarme.

De tan relajado que estoy, no consigo coger la bola cuando vuelve hacia mí, pero decido no ir a buscarla.

Así que, me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, demasiado aburrido entre esas cuatro paredes.

No hay nada que hacer aquí. Y menos cuando solo te dejan salir apenas unas horas al día, y la mayoría de veces tan solo para bajar al patio ese tan cutre que tenemos. Ni que fuéramos perros a los que hay que sacar a pasear…

Y por mucho que hubiera dejado la mente divagar instantes atrás, la preocupación que sentía momentos antes vuelve a golpearme con ferocidad. Y vuelvo a pensar en él. Ya hace dos horas que se lo han llevado, y me parecen demasiadas. Por eso el pánico aflora en mi interior. ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?

Este sentimiento me hace sentir débil, como si me hiciera muy pequeñito. Y, por otro lado, se agranda el sentimiento de inutilidad al respecto. No puedo hacer nada por él en estos momentos. Y jode, jode mucho.

Porque yo le prometí que le protegería.

«_Flashback:_

_-No tienes por qué seguir ayudándome, Danny, sabes que acabarás mal por mi culpa. Déjame solo. Vete. _

_-Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? Yo siempre te protegeré. Siempre._ »

Y este recuerdo, acompañado de un frustrado puñetazo contra la pared a la que está pegada la litera, hace que me sienta más mierda aún. Yo debo protegerle, y ahí le he dejado, a merced de esa panda de inútiles.

Por fin, cuando ya creo no poder soportarlo más, escucho el chirrido de la puerta de nuestra celda al abrirse, junto con el repiqueteo de las llaves del celador. Con una velocidad supersónica, a punto de rozar la de la luz, me levanto del cutre y duro colchón en el que estaba tumbado, corriendo hacia donde está él, comprobando que nada malo le ha pasado.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto? ¿Qué te han estado haciendo?– suelto rápida e inconteniblemente, agarrándole la cara con suavidad y comprobando que está en perfecto estado... dado la situación.

-Nada, Dan, solo me han curado las heridas, que gracias a ti no han sido muchas – responde él, sonriendo, mitad divertido mitad enternecido, ante el hecho de que me preocupe tanto. Pero es que me siento incapaz de dejarle solo, a la merced de la maldad concentrada que habita en aquel edificio. Ante mis ojos, todo puede hacerle daño, incluso los desalmados policías de nuestra prisión.

-¿Seguro? – vuelvo a preguntar, continuando mi exhaustivo chequeo de su aniñado rostro. Parece que no tiene nada, y solo le han curado las pocas heridas que consiguieron hacerle esos gamberros antes siquiera de que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. A veces son demasiado rápidos, los muy cabrones…

-No seas pesado. – contesta, sacando la lengua en un gesto tan infantil que me hace sonreír, relajándome del todo.

El enano está bien. Ya no hay nada por lo que preocuparme ni sentirme culpable. Aunque, esta vez, no había llegado a tiempo. Pero, gracias a Dios, tampoco demasiado tarde.

Recibo un abrazo, de esos que solo acepto de él y de nadie más. Se agacha después a coger la pelota que he dejado antes en el suelo, empezando con el mismo juego con el que yo antes paré.

Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada, observándole botar la pelota durante unos minutos.

Tras estos, cierro los ojos y mi mente recuerda claramente cómo, hace año y medio, apaleé a mi jefe por ser tan hijo de puta con el personal y, especialmente, conmigo. Sí, sé que podéis pensar que no está bien resolver las diferencias a puñetazos, pero, con todos los respetos, me la suda. No me gusta depender de los demás, que me marquen reglas y pautas a seguir, que me digan qué tengo que hacer en cada jodido momento. Y menos de una forma tan poco delicada como lo hacía aquel pobre diablo. Por eso es tan difícil tratar conmigo, supongo.

En resumen, que odio a todo el mundo en este puto planeta. Llamadme antisocial o marginado, adelante, pero eso no va a cambiar nada.

Todos parecen ir en mi contra. Desde mis padres, los cuales son o eran o cómo mierdas estén ahora, tan capullos que con 15 años tuve que huir de casa, hasta todos los conocidos, novias y amigos que he ido teniendo a lo largo de los años. Todos me manipulaban, o finalmente me hacían daño, de una u otra forma.

Por eso, decidí hace unos años ya que lo mejor era estar solo, para que nadie pudiera resquebrajar esa máscara de impasibilidad y pasotismo que tanto me caracteriza… o caracterizaba.

Hasta que, hace un año, llegó él. Este chico rubio que está haciendo rebotar la pelota contra la pared con una mueca risueña y, sin pretenderlo, imitando mis movimientos anteriores.

-Dougie, siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo esta vez. No volverá a pasar…Te lo prometo. – acabo susurrando, volviendo al tema de antes, la culpabilidad haciendo mella en mí aunque antes tratase de convencerme de que ya no tenía por qué sentirla.

Y él, como siempre, pone una mueca que no sé muy bien si interpretar como sorprendida o como divertida.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás pensando?-dice, mirándome con sus ojitos grises muy abiertos.- Suficiente que haces por mí. Dan, me has ayudado, si no me han hecho nada esta vez.

Y decido no contestar, sintiéndome un poco mejor con sus palabras.

El enano, Dougie, entró hace un año en la cárcel y, por tanto, en mi vida. Y eso me hace caer en la cuenta de que hace ya un año que le conocí.

«_Flashback:_

_Deambulando por los interminables pasillos que dan paso a las puertas de todas las celdas de esta estúpida prisión, no encuentro nada con lo que distraerme en este par de horas que nos dejan 'libres'. Absolutamente nada. Cero. Nanay. _

_Todo el mundo es demasiado gilipollas aquí dentro como para siquiera intentar hablar con ellos y, además, mi 'pequeño' incidente con mi antiguo jefe, es decir, la razón por la que estoy aquí, ha corrido como la pólvora, provocando dos reacciones. Por un lado, unos me temen hasta tal punto de huir despavoridos al notar mi presencia. Este hecho, lo admito, me hace mucha gracia, tanta que a veces me rio de ellos en la cara, induciendo en ellos algún que otro jadeo asustado. Y por otro lado, los más gamberros del lugar, (y gilipollas a más no poder, como no), quisieron tener una amigable charla conmigo, la cual acabó con una pelea del quince. Y en dicha trifulca me hubiera alzado vencedor, si no llega a ser por los policías que irrumpieron en el patio y nos separaron._

_Desde ese momento, nadie ha vuelto a acercarse a mí, para bien o para mal. Algo bueno tenía que tener mi continua y extrema mala hostia, ¿no? _

_Todos me miran de reojo al pasar, ante lo cual yo respondo con una mirada sagaz y con, oh, sorpresa, muy mala leche. No estoy yo como para que me toquen las pelotas hoy, la verdad, y más cuando me estoy aburriendo a estos niveles. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué miras? – le espeto a uno, girándome en redondo al notar sus ojos en mi nuca una vez lo he sobrepasado. - ¿Sabes qué me aburro mucho? Así que deja de mirarme o te uso como saco de boxeo, imbécil._

_A lo que el tipo, el cual ya conozco de haber visto por los pasillos pero cuyo nombre me molesto en buscar en los rincones de mi memoria, prácticamente corre hasta su celda, sin mirar atrás._

_Lo que yo decía, todos gilipollas. Y cobardes. Y… podría continuar toda la tarde atribuyéndoles adjetivos para nada agradables._

_Al continuar con mi marcha perezosa y aburrida, en la bifurcación que ahora traspaso, por el pasillo derecho, unos sonidos muy familiares llegan a mis oídos: están pegando a alguien. Decido acercarme, curioso, hasta el procedente de esos gemidos quebrados, y veo que los idiotas que me amenazaron al principio, esa panda de chulitos que se creen los reyes del puto mundo, le están dando una buena tunda a uno. Supongo que será nuevo por aquí y le están 'dando la bienvenida', es decir, marcando territorio como buenos perros sarnosos que son._

_Me acerco un poco más, intrigado por saber quién es la nueva joya de tan inhóspito lugar. Y entonces se me seca la boca al contemplar los rasgos del nuevo inquilino a través de las piernas y brazos de los matones: no es más que un niño, de unos 17 años. ¿Qué demonios hace en una prisión y no en un centro de menores?_

_Consigo apreciar algunos de sus rasgos entre tanta patada y puñetazo: tiene el pelo rubio y lacio, que le cae sobre los ojos en un improvisado flequillo, y los ojos plateados rojos y aguados. Sus facciones, muy finas y aniñadas, están repletas de sangre, ya que esos malnacidos le han roto la nariz, y con su enclenque cuerpo no es capaz de protegerse de la lluvia de golpes que ha recibido y siguen propinándole. _

_-Dejadle en paz. – suelto antes de que pueda si quiera contener el exabrupto, rotundo, sin acercarme más._

_Los tres retrasados se giran hacia mí, sorprendidos porque alguien les haga parar._

_-A ver, Jones, ¿quién cojones te crees que eres para decirme qué tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer? – me contesta casi escupiéndolo John, el 'jefe' de la panda de inútiles de esta cárcel. Es decir, el más idiota de todos._

_-¿Y tú por qué le estás pegando? ¿Eh? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – respondo cortante, obviando la contestación a esa estúpida pregunta. Y continúo desafiando a John con la mirada, aguantando estoicamente ante sus ojos negros, tanto como su alma._

_-¿Tú le has visto? Es un jodido crío. – replica el otro, viendo que su argumento no se sostiene por ningún lado. Joder, pues precisamente por eso… Repito: más idiota que una puerta maciza. Si es que… _

_No le debe gustar mucho la mueca escéptica que estoy poniendo, porque, entonces, veo venir un golpe, y, gracias a mi experiencia en esta clase de cosas, consigo pararlo. El puño de Jonh encaja con fuerza en mi palma abierta, y yo aprovecho para torcerle la muñeca a poco a poco, para así coaccionarle._

_-Le vas a dejar ahora mismo en paz o te juro que acabo la pelea que empecé al entrar en prisión. Y sabes que no te conviene. Porque esta vez buscaré un sitio en el que ni un puto poli pueda encontrarnos, y te apalearé hasta el borde de la muerte, como hice con mi estúpido y egocéntrico jefe – le amenazo con los dientes apretados, viendo cómo su cara expone el dolor que se va incrementando en su muñeca – Y vosotros, – prosigo, fulminando a sus dos súbditos. – daos por enterados también. Y toda la puta cárcel también. Tengamos la fiesta en paz._

_Suelto la mano de John, que se la frota con cariño, para volver a mirarme con odio y salir escopeteado de allí, con sus dos chuchos siguiéndole de cerca._

_Me acerco al crío, pensando en cómo llevarle al minihospital de la prisión sin hacerle daño. Al final, opto por llevarle en brazos, porque parece haberse desmayado. Así que paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por sus hombros, alzándolo sin mayores dificultades. Aunque, ¿cuánto iba a pesar un crío como él? Por dios, si parece un saco de plumas…_

_Una vez acomodado entre mis tatuados brazos, noto cómo se mueve imperceptiblemente, supongo que por el dolor que, a pesar de ser cuidadoso, le he causado al moverle._

_-Gracias… – murmura con sus ajados labios, transmitiendo su dolor con un pequeño jadeo ahogado, que hace que incremente el paso por aquellos pasillos._

_-No hay por qué darlas. ¿Te duele mucho? – le digo un poco cohibido por lo que acabo de hacer, incapaz de no sentir ternura hacia él. No es más que un niño, al fin y al cabo._

_-Es soportable – me contesta, intentando forzar una sonrisa pero acabando por soltar un casi inaudible alarido que me hace ver la gran mentira que acaba de soltar, y decido correr todo lo que mis piernas me permiten hasta mi destino._

_Cuando entro allí, veo que no hay nadie en ninguna de las camillas, y lo dejo delicadamente en la primera que veo._

_-¡RÁPIDO! Ayudadle. – grito, llamando la atención de los pocos enfermeros que se atreven a trabajar en un sitio como este. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta asustado el enfermero, mirándome con mala cara. Se cree que he sido yo, el muy imbécil. Aprieto los puños a ambos lados de la cadera, mi mandíbula estallando cuando rechino los dientes. _

_-Cuando he llegado al pasillo, ya estaba así. Le ha pegado la panda de los matones que hay por aquí. – respondo, un tanto enfadado y a la defensiva. ¿Tan salvaje me creen como para darle una paliza a un crío como este? _

_-¿Y no habrás sido tú? – insiste, dando por acertadas mis conclusiones. _

_-¿Tú crees que si hubiera sido yo le habría traído? – digo mientras me acerco, insuflándole verdadero terror. – Haz tu trabajo, cúrale de una puta vez y déjanos en paz._

_Y dicho esto, me voy a sentar en el sofá contiguo a la camilla, uno parecido a esos en el que suelen dormir los familiares en los hospitales. El enfermero, aún asustado, decide proseguir con su tarea, curar al enano este, y hacer ver que mi presencia allí no existe. Otro imbécil para añadir a la lista. Woho. _

_Unas dos horas después, el palurdo del enfermero ha terminado de hacer las pruebas necesarias y demás, y ya solo me queda esperar a que el chaval este despierte. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni puta idea de qué hago aquí, preocupándome por un completo desconocido. ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de 'a la mierda los demás'?_

_Sin querer admitir la bondad que aún parece anidar en mi sistema, me quedo mirando el brazo del chaval. Al llevar una camiseta de manga corta (la misma que la mía, vaya, que para eso somos presidiarios), se ve claramente un colorido tatuaje que se me antoja lo suficientemente bonito como para tocarlo. Y así lo hago. Mientras voy pasando los dedos por las líneas sinuosas trazadas en su piel, noto como él se revuelve al despertarse. Y por ese motivo, aparto la mano y la entrelazo con la otra, creando así un punto de apoyo para mí persona, dejándolas ambas sobre las rodillas._

_-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto, para romper el hielo, ya que nos hemos quedado mirando fijamente durante unos incómodos instantes. Yo, con curiosidad, y él, con un miedo palpable y que, inconscientemente, me gustaría que desapareciera._

_-Mejor… – contesta, y pensando en añadir algo más. - ¿Por qué me has ayudado? _

_La pregunta del millón. Frunzo el ceño, clavando mis ojos azules en sus orbes plateadas._

_-Porque esos hijos de puta no se pueden salir siempre con la suya.-digo, con un asentimiento de cabeza.-Y porque eres demasiado pequeño como para que te peguen de esa manera._

_-¿Pequeño? – exclama, claramente enfadado por mi respuesta. – Tengo 22 años, no soy pequeño. Eso es lo que pensáis todos, que solo soy un enano pringado, y no es verdad._

_Vaya, ¿22? ¿En serio? Yo le había echado unos 17 a ojo y, obviamente, entiendo su enfado. Aunque, ey, no es culpa mía que parezca un maldito crío._

_-Perdóname, no lo sabía. No pretendía ofenderte. – y al salir de mi boca esas palabras de redención, su rostro se suaviza, volviendo a mostrar en sus ojos un mar plateado en calma, apacible._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Jones era? –pregunta tras unos segundos más mirándome intensamente, tanto que me hace revolverme en el asiento. Al parecer no estaba tan grogui como yo pensaba mientras le pegaban. Asiento imperceptiblemente._

_-Sí, pero llámame Danny. Soy Danny Jones. – clarifico, odiando que alguien que me 'cae bien' me llame por mi apellido. Y no sé por qué, pero intuía que nos íbamos a llevar bien… ¿De verdad me estoy planteando la posibilidad de tener un amigo aquí dentro?_

_-Yo me llamo Dougie. Dougie Poynter. – expone él, con una sonrisa en sus labios un tanto hinchados de algún que otro golpe recibido. Y, lo admito, esa es la sonrisa más adorable que he visto nunca._ »

Vuelvo al mundo real, cayendo aún más en el hecho de que hoy hace un año que le conozco. Un año que tengo un compañero de celda al cual no le quiero partir la cara, como el resto que he tenido la desgracia de aguantar. Y lo más importante, un año desde que tengo a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger.

Porque yo le prometí, al poco de que él saliera del hospital, que nada malo le pasaría mientras yo estuviera aquí.

Y sí, he ido cumpliendo mi promesa, enfrentándome a todos los matones habidos y por haber de este horrible agujero. Por él.

Mientras le observo, pienso en algo que en todos estos meses ha estado rondando mi cabeza: Doug no se merece esto, a pesar del hecho que le hizo entrar aquí. Es demasiado pequeño para este mundo. Pero tiene que estar, y por ello, yo, debo ayudarle, echarle una mano, apoyarle en todo, asegurarme que nada daña esa inocencia que aún brilla en sus ojos.

-Doug, ¿sabes que hoy hace un año que nos conocimos en el ala B, pasillo catorce, cuando te estaba pegando John y su cuadrilla? – le digo, haciéndole partícipe de mis pensamientos. Le observo atentamente, viendo cómo él ha dejado de golpe la pelota para mirarme y sonreír. Esa sonrisa tan adorable. Mis labios se estiran, mostrando mis grandes e imperfectos dientes, haciéndome sentir feliz.

-Creí que no te acordarías, Dan. ¿Deberíamos celebrarlo, no crees? – añade, dando palmaditas como si tuviera 3 años, y riendo como un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo quiere luego que lo tome como un adulto?

-Pediré permiso para salir al patio en las horas que no sale todo el mundo, y así podremos estar solos.-propongo, sentándome en la cama y viendo su rostro iluminarse.- Y celebrarlo, como tú dices. Puede que en unas dos semanas pueda ser.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora! – se molesta, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros. Yo solo puedo ponerme en pie y acercarme para pasar los dedos por su pelo, alborotándoselo en un gesto comprensivo.-Quiero celebrarlo ahora, quiero celebrarlo ahora, quiero…

-Vamos, Dougs, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Lo celebraremos cuando se pueda, no pasa nada – y mis palabras reciben el efecto que pretendo: calma. Su rostro vuelve a mostrar esa tranquilidad que yo provoco en él, como si mi voz fuera el calmante para sus demonios.

-Vale, Dan.- canturrea con voz infantil, levantándose del suelo y dejando la pelota en una esquina.-Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño. Además en breves apagarán las luces.

Asiento sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Buenas noches, enano. – y sentencio mis palabras con un inevitable beso en la frente, que provoca en él una gran sonrisa.

Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama una vez que él ya está acurrucado en la parte de arriba de nuestra litera, dándoles vueltas a todo. ¿El motivo?, que últimamente, cada vez que el rubio me sonríe, me da las gracias por estar ahí o me da un abrazo, se me acelera el corazón. Y no lo entiendo. De verdad. ¿Yo, sintiendo algo por alguien? Es tan estúpido que me reiría hasta explotar. Vale, sí, es cierto que él es el único que ha conseguido ablandar mi coraza, entrar dentro y acomodarse hasta la eternidad, pero de ahí a sentir algo profundo y destructivo por él más allá de la protección, hay un paso gigante.

Simplemente es imposible.

Y, en un muy mal momento, justo cuando la voz del celador invade el edificio con un potente '¡luces fuera!', empiezo a buscarle sentido a mis sentimientos.

En por qué quiero protegerle.

En por qué quiero estar con él y con nadie más en este sitio.

En por qué odio no estar con él las 24 horas del día.

En por qué su sonrisa me hace ser feliz.

Sacudo la cabeza, alejando de esta manera la respuesta que no quiero afrontar. Lo cierto es que tengo mucho miedo de ser capaz de afirmarla, ya que entonces llegará el día en el que lo diga en voz alta, y eso me aterroriza. Me hace sentir como si me hubieran dejado al borde de un acantilado, sintiendo la brisa y el vértigo que produce la altura y el chocar de las olas contra las rocas.

Y tengo ganas de llorar.

Y me acuerdo de una vez de hace unos meses, cuando Dougie, temeroso, me preguntó porqué daba tanto miedo vivir. Él solo me necesita a mí, pero está claro que sus demonios le atormentan una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza el muro que le separa de la locura. ¿Sabéis qué le contesté en aquella esquinita del patio donde estábamos? Le dije que vivir no daba miedo, que yo le enseñaría a ser valiente. Y luego lo refugié entre mis brazos.

Doy un tumbo en la cama, sintiendo ese recuerdo como un hachazo en mis sentimientos.

Yo iba predicándole a Dougie que debía ser valiente. Que yo le iba a enseñar.

Yo, el mayor cobarde jamás conocido.

Porque por él, debo admitir aquello que me asusta. Aquello que me arroja al vacío. Que me hace sentir pequeño pero a la vez lleno de fuerza.

Y es que, aunque nunca he querido admitirlo, debo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Y esta vez no lo voy a dejar pasar.

¿Por qué es tan especial para mí? ¿Por qué le protejo? ¿Por qué necesito ver su sonrisa, hacerle feliz?

Creo que solo hay una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sin poderlo remediar y de una forma tan paulatina como arrolladora, me he enamorado de ese chico al que le salvé la vida hace un año. Aquel que he ido ayudando, apoyando y cuidando como si fuera una parte de mí.

Quiero a Dougie Poynter con toda mi alma.

-0-

_''Creo que Danny ya se ha dormido y es seguro escribir. Está todo oscuro porque ya han apagado las luces, así que perdona mi mala letra, mamá. _

_¿Sabes?, hoy hace un añito que le conocí. Un añito desde que entré aquí. Creí que no se acordaría de ello, pero lo ha hecho, y soy muy feliz por ello._

_Te echo de menos, mucho, muchíiiisimo. Pero se hace más llevadero porque él está cuidando bien de mí. Él está cuidando muy, muy bien de mí, no te preocupes. _

_Hoy me han vuelto a pegar. John y su panda de macarras. Es como volver al instituto. Sí, me recuerda al instituto… Pero al menos aquí está él. Él me protege. Él no deja que me hagan daño. Aunque a veces no puede llegar a tiempo… mamá, no lo culpes, por favor. Es mi ángel de la guarda, pero es humano, no es perfecto… aunque a mis ojos es la criatura más extraordinaria que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra. ¿Has visto sus ojos? Tienes que ver sus ojos. Son taaan azules que parece que, cuando los miro, estoy mirando directamente al cielo. O al mar. Me siento como un pajarillo o como un pez cuando le miro a los ojos. Tranquilo. En calma. Igual que con su voz. Su voz es maravillosa, en serio. Ojalá pudieras escucharla… Y tiene pecas, muuuchas, muchas pecas. Es muy gracioso. Le hace adorable. Ains. Me gustaría acariciarlas con los dedos, para ver si se van como si fueran manchitas de canela. Es tan mono. Sí, me gustaría tocar sus pecas…_

_Oh, vaya, creo que estoy empezando otra vez. A obsesionarme. A escribir párrafos y párrafos sobre Danny. Por eso espero siempre a que esté dormido para escribir, ya te lo dije alguna vez. Es más seguro así. ¿Qué pensaría si leyese todas las cartas que te escribo, mamá? Seguramente me pegaría, y lo tendría bien merecido. Espero que nunca se entere…_

_Me ha prometido que saldremos al patio. ¡Los dos solos, mamá! Para celebrar nuestro aniversario... Ay, he tenido que morder la almohada para no despertarle, porque me he puesto a reír como un tonto. Pero, wow, nuestro aniversario… suena a como si estuviésemos casados. ¿Crees que me cogerá de la mano? Me gusta cuando me coge de la mano… la suya es enorme y siento que la mía se pierde entre sus dedos cada vez que me la coge. Me gusta mucho esa sensación, sip. Ojalá lo haga esta vez. O también que me abrace. Sí, sí, ¡quiero que me abrace! Me siento tan protegido cuando me abraza… como si me rodease una burbuja y nos separase del resto del mundo. Él es mi burbuja. Mi burbujita donde nada malo pasa y nada puede hacerme daño… Y deberías ver sus brazos, son tan bonitos y fuertes que de solo mirarlos me entran escalofríos por la espalda. O tal vez podría besarme… ¿Me besará alguna vez? Antes de ir a dormir me ha dado un beso en la frente de buenas noches, como los que me dabas tú. Ojalá algún día me bese, pero no en la frente: quiero que me bese en los labios. Ay, qué vergüenza me da escribirte esto... Aunque, ¿y si no le gusta cómo beso? Él seguro que sabe besar muy bien, con esos labios tan rosas que tiene, y seguro que sabe muy bien también… ¿Sabré yo bien? No quiero decepcionarle, ¿y si no le gusta y se enfada conmigo? No, no, entonces mejor que no me bese nunca, nunca. _

_Pero me muero de ganas de que salgamos al patio. Será genial, mamá. Solos él y yo… Solos él y yo… Y nadie más…_

_No sé qué más contarte, mamá, lo siento, pero no mentí cuando le dije a Danny que tenía sueño. Estoy muy cansado, se me están cerrando los ojitos. Es tan agotador… Me cansan los golpes, ¿sabes? Es como si con cada puñetazo se me escapase un poquito de vida… Y también es agotador ocultar mis sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría si un día no puedo contenerlos más, eh, mamá? ¿Y si hago 'puuum' y exploto? No quiero explotar… Pero… pero… a veces son tan fuertes… y cuando me mira así… o me abraza… o me revuelve el pelo… o… no sé… siento mariposas en el estómago y… se hace tan, tan difícil… Pero no puedo permitir que se entere, ¿verdad? No puedo dejar que Danny sepa lo mucho que le quiero de esa forma tan especial y que da un poquito de miedo. Porque si alguna vez oye de mis labios las dos palabras prohibidas se estropeará todo. Y no puedo perderle. Sin él ya no soy nada, de nada, solo… huesos. Músculos. Piel. Aire… No quiero vivir sin él, tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, mamá? Ojalá estuvieses aquí para decirme qué lo entiendes. Y para verlo. Y para vernos a los dos salir al patio a celebrarlo. _

_Te quiero, _

_Dougie. ''_

* * *

**_¿Opiniones? Los reviews nos hacen felices, you know :3_**

**_PD: sí, Dougie está colgado, peeeeeero eso solo le hace más adorable. _**

**_PD2: Love ya._**


	2. Sobre cómo empecé a ser feliz

_**Holis everyone :3**_  
_**Aquí AriFloynter al habla (usurpando el lugar de mi geme MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA vale ya ._.).**_  
_**Os traemos la segunda parte de este coso y, aviso, la parte de Danny (porque la de Doug siempre es un fumada xD) ha quedado muy, muy, MUY pastelosa. Sí, mientras escribía escupía arcoiris e.e**_  
_**Anyway, espero que os guste tanto como a nosotras, porque nos emocionamos muuuucho escribiendo este fic :3333 Sobre todo por las conversaciones fumadas que mantenemos sobre él.**_  
_**Y también quiero decir que al final creemos que serán 5 partes en vez de 4 (sí, sí, ya sé que a vosotras os gusta eso JAJAJA).**_

_**Love yaw and enjoy reading! 33**_  
_**AriFloynter**_

* * *

**Episodio Nº 2: Sobre cómo empecé a ser feliz**

Escurro con fuerza la fregona en el cubo, sacándola y atacando sin piedad de nuevo el suelo, intentando que, así, la mancha de vete tú a saber qué que lo adorna desaparezca. Dougie, a mi lado, está tratando de hacer lo mismo, con menos éxito que yo si cabe, debido a su poca fuerza física (al menos aparentemente… aunque, admitámoslo, con esos bracitos tampoco es que vaya a ser Iron Man).

Durante el día, siempre tenemos unas cinco horas o así en las que nos 'invitan' a todos los presos a realizar este u otro trabajo. Que si la lavandería, que si la cocina, que si la librería, que si mantenimiento… que si limpieza. Lo que nos toca a los residentes obligados de nuestra sección hoy: dejar como una patena los sucios pasillos, cuartos y baños de esta planta. Misión imposible, ya os lo digo, porque parece que la mierda del lugar es la única que se alegra de estar aquí, puesto que no hay quien la despegue.

En momentos como éste, en el que nos obligan a concentrarnos en trabajar y en el que se nos es prohibido hablar a tono normal, son en los que pienso una y otra vez sobre mis sentimientos… con más intensidad de lo habitual, porque admito que son, en gran medida, sobre lo que pienso la mayor parte del tiempo. Hace tres semanas que los admití frente a mí mismo y, a pesar de haber dado ese gran paso de gigante, no quiero continuar caminando ese sendero: sé con certeza que está lleno de espinas, zarzas, trampas y arenas movedizas. Y temo salir demasiado magullado, hundirme tanto que no pueda salir y me termine ahogando. Porque, seamos realistas, el enano es demasiado especial como para siquiera plantearse el estar conmigo, un estúpido macarra por el que, a pesar de salvarle una y otra vez, estoy seguro que no siente más que aprecio y amistad. No soy para él y lo sé. Él no es para mí, y eso también lo sé. No en ese sentido; la única relación beneficiosa para ambos es la amistad. Y debería bastarme, siempre me ha bastado, y nunca he pedido más, es lo único que necesito… solo necesito su amistad y nada más… ¿por qué no soy capaz de creérmelo ya? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de engañarme una vez más y convencerme a mí mismo que sigo siendo autosuficiente, que sigo sin depender de nadie?

Continúo restregando con fuerza la fregona sobre el suelo, mis ojos empañándose inevitablemente ante ese hecho aplastante: Dougie y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Somos demasiado diferentes. Y él seguro que no ha cometido la estupidez de enamorarse. Él se conforma con la amistad, lo sé. Y duele. Duele demasiado que yo ya no quiera conformarme.

-Dan, ¿estás bien? – la pregunta entre susurros me sobresalta, y giro la cabeza hacia al rubio, que me mira con el ceño fruncido, la arruga acrecentándose al notar que mi mirada brilla un poco más de lo normal. Y en ese momento odio la capacidad tan alta de observación que posee.

- Sí, sí, es sólo que el olor de la lejía me ha revuelto un poco el estómago, nada más. – respondo con una mentira, viendo en sus mares de plata que no la acepta a pesar de haber expuesto con ella mi mejor sonrisa, en un intento de hacerla más verídica y creíble. Rompo el contacto visual, que por primera vez en lo que le conozco se me antoja incómodo. Al volver a fingir que estoy concentrado en la maldita roña del suelo, noto una quemazón en la espalda, unos ojos acuciantes por detrás, y no tengo que voltearme para saber que el guardia nos observa a Doug y a mí intensamente, supongo que como modo de prevención por si se nos ocurre cometer una locura… ni que estuviéramos ideando un plan para atacarle con la puta fregona y huir, solo estábamos hablando.

Doug prefiere no seguir ahondando en el tema, en parte porque no me ve muy partícipe de expresarme con claridad, y también porque el vigilante sigue con sus ojos fijos en nosotros dos, la mano derecha seguramente tanteando ya sobre la porra. El rubio, con un gesto aún algo consternado en el rostro, continúa intentando fregar su trozo de suelo, en silencio.

Cuando yo ya he terminado, unos cuarenta tediosos y agonizantemente lentos minutos, no hago amago alguno de ir a entregar el material y volver a descansar a mi celda tras tal infame tarea, ya que sé que el guardia me va a obligar precisamente a eso, a irme a la celda. Por lo tanto, sigo fregando con ahínco, haciendo ver que existen manchas en el suelo ya limpio (¡milagro!), para así poder continuar a su lado, en la misma habitación que el enano. Y no, esta vez no es por mi recién admitido amor ni por todas esas chorradas sentimentales, sino que es algo que llevo haciendo desde poco después de conocerle: hay que protegerle. Simple, ¿verdad? Y para proteger a alguien, es necesario, bien estar cerca de él en todo momento, bien tener poderes de teletransporte y sentido arácnido para advertir con antelación los posibles peligros acechantes. Y a mí como lo único que me ha picado en la prisión son las putas chinches de los colchones de nuestras literas, tengo que coger por cojones la primera opción. Es decir, pegarme a él como una lapa… Metafóricamente hablando, vamos, no es que quiera pegarme a él físicamente… bueno, puede, pero no… no era a lo que me refería, ¿de acuerdo? Ag.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de no sonrojarme y, sobre todo, que Doug no me vea hacerlo, a la vez que vuelvo a mojar la fregona. Le miro de reojo, y lo veo tan concentrado limpiando el suelo a unos cuantos metros de mí (aprecio la punta de su lengua asomar entre sus finos labios, y es tan tierno que me entran ganas de morirme de ternura) que una diminuta sonrisa tuerce mis labios. ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo solo?

Aquí, en la cárcel, cualquier desliz podría ser catastrófico, como el de la última vez. Solo me despisté unos minutos en el patio, los que tardé en ir a devolverle la pelota a los que estaban jugando al baloncesto en la cancha que tenemos habilitada, pero cuando volví a esa esquinita fresca de césped (el poco que hay en el patio) Dougie ya no estaba. Por suerte, no tardé mucho en dar con su paradero, y logré espantar a los que le estaban pegando antes de que lograran hacerle algo más que romperle el labio y magullarle levemente la cara. Aún me arde la sangre en las venas al pensar en esa escoria humana, y juro que haría tiempo que habrían recibido su propia medicina si no llega a ser porque Dougie me hizo prometerle que no me metería en problemas con otros reclusos por él.

Y por esa promesa, a eso es a lo que me limito: a llegar, dispersar a los agresores, avisar a los guaridas que nunca hacen nada más que comentar aburridos que darán un parte que luego se torna inexistente al alcaide, y esperar a que me devuelvan a un rasguñado Dougie a la celda. A pesar de que lo que quiero sea montar una auténtica carnicería. Porque eso es lo que se merecen todos los que aprovechaban la debilidad ajena para satisfacer su propio ego y suficiencia: ser tratados como cerdos. Y a los cerdos, llegado el momento, se les ha de abrir en canal.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacer daño a Dougie? Él nunca les ha molestado, nunca se ha metido con ellos, ni siquiera les ha dirigido una mirada cruzada. ¿Solo es ese deseo de sentirse superior lo que les lleva a intentar apalearle día sí, día también? ¿O quizás es que John y su panda de lameculos buscan vengarse de mí? ¿Podría ser? ¿Qué sepan que el rubio es mi punto más débil y traten de derribarme a mí a través de él?

No lo sé, nunca he comprendido por qué lo hacen, y como lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza es que mi presencia es de las pocas cosas que acobardan a esos macarras, espero pacientemente, restregando el suelo con la fregona a pesar de que no lo necesita más, a que Dougie acabe.

Una media hora larga después, lo hace, y solo entonces me permito estirarme un poco, haciendo crujir los huesos de mi espalda de haber estado mucho rato en la misma posición encorvada. Miro a Dougie, sonriendo un poquito al ver cómo se aparta el flequillo que le cae sobre los ojos de un resoplido. Él termina encontrando mi mirada, y se permite una pequeña sonrisita también, que roza lo cómplice.

Minutos después, hemos devuelto los utensilios de limpieza al guardia y caminamos por el pasillo pertinente que lleva a nuestras celdas, el único que se nos está permitido recorrer a estas horas. Durante el camino, el enano, como no es la primera vez, se cuelga de mi brazo, casi achuchando mi bíceps, tremendamente feliz por razones que escapan de los confines de mi consciencia. Ya sabéis, es como un niño pequeño, y muchas veces se comporta de esta manera conmigo, a lo que yo solo puedo responder con cariño y tranquilidad… o podía. Porque esta vez es diferente.

Es la primera vez que el rubio hace gesto de acercarse a mí de esta manera tan personal desde que mis sentimientos fueron revelados. Y, por ello, estoy tenso. Mucho. Tanto que temo que me dé un calambre muscular.

¿Qué por qué estoy tenso? Porque noto la piel de mi brazo, allí donde la de él toca, mucho más viva que el resto de mi cuerpo. Porque en el estómago se me han aposentado unas extrañas y embarazosas mariposas que no he sentido nunca con tanta intensidad. Porque noto mi corazón meter sexta y pisar a fondo el acelerador. Porque los pulmones se me oprimen, haciéndose más pequeñitos y dificultándome el respirar.

Simplemente, porque ya no siento lo mismo que antes. O, bueno, puede que sí, que esto lo haya sentido antes, más o menos amplificado. El problema reside en que ahora sé identificar la causa con total claridad.

Intento aparentar normalidad ante este hecho, actuar como siempre, pero creo que no lo consigo, ya que Dougie se para unos pasos después, soltándose de mi brazo, a lo que mentalmente me quejo. Y, seguidamente, agarra con sus pequeñas manos mi muñeca, sus dedos cerrándose con relativa fuerza en torno a ella con el fin de voltearme para quedar frente a él, de esta manera medio acorralándome contras sus ojos de acero y contra la pared del pasillo, que se antoja desierto.

-Danny, te noto muy raro, de verdad. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta, un tanto preocupado y con un brillo creciendo en sus ojos cuyo significado no sé llegar a discernir. Mierda, se ha dado cuenta. Demasiado tiempo vivido juntos como para no hacerlo. ¿O acaso me creía que yo era el único que había aprendido a interpretar casi cada gesto del otro?

- Na-nada… - ¿alguien me aplaude? En la cara, por favor.

Mi contestación, muy a la altura de la mierda, y encima con un tartamudeo muy significativo, confirma sus sospechas sobre mis nervios.

Y, sin embargo, no sé muy bien por qué, el enano se va acercando peligrosamente a mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus bracitos, creando así un improvisado abrazo y provocándome, de paso, un colapso mental.

- Dougs, ¿qu-qué demonios ha-haces? – pregunto, nervioso perdido. ¿Pero qué queréis? ¿En serio voy a poder contener mis sentimientos de esta manera? ¿Cuándo siento sus brazos en torno a mí de esa manera tan dulce? ¿Cuándo sus ojos me miran de esa manera tan intensa que me asusta, me ahoga y me encanta por igual? ¿Cuándo se pega tanto a mi cuerpo que tengo la sensación de que su corazón está latiendo con fuerza en mi propio pecho? La respuesta negativa que me da mi mente es tan contundente que me hace encogerme, sintiendo hasta miedo. Y tristeza. Porque no podemos estar juntos de esta manera. Él no es para mí. Es pequeño y frágil, y mi misión aquí solo debe ser la de protegerle. A mi lado solo se corromperá, a mi lado nunca podrá arreglarse del todo.

Ha sido error mío enamorarme de él, y yo solo debo aguantarlo y solucionarlo, sin arrastrarle a él a este caos confuso, abrumador y oscuro.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se ve cercenado con la contestación que Dougie me da, firme y sin ningún atisbo de titubeo.

-Explotar- lo dice con voz clara, cargada de un cariño tan inmenso como la necesidad que también se deja entrever. ¿De qué cojones habla?

No me deja mucho tiempo para intentar deducir qué ha querido decir, ya que, sin ni siquiera verle venir, se acerca aún más, recortando la distancia que nos separa hasta posar sus labios en los míos en un dulce, dulce beso.

Un beso que si no estuviera empeñado en evitar hubiera sido como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Hubiera sido lo que más ansío para vivir, lo que calmara ese resquemor de mi interior.

Y también, si no me obcecara en afirmar la imposibilidad de su correspondencia, hubiera notado el amor que transmite el pequeño en ese tierno gesto, puesto que habrá unido nuestros labios por la misma extraña razón que la que me corroe a mí.

Pero yo todo eso no lo quiero ver. No quiero verlo, porque entonces no habría freno que me detuviese, no habría barrera con la que toparme, y terminaría dejándome vencer por la tentación, cosa que solo puede llevar a su propia corrupción, a que estropease esa inocencia que sé que le caracteriza.

Y por eso le rechazo, rechazo su confesión silenciosa, su declaración sin palabras, tomándolo con delicadeza de los hombros y apartándolo suavemente de mí, nuestros labios rompiendo el contacto, doliéndome en cada célula de mi ser… y más aún cuando veo su mirada.

Esa mirada de plata que ahora está empañada de una profunda y desgarradora tristeza e incomprensión, tanta que se sienten como afilados pedacitos de cristal roto.

Y me odio un poco más.

Porque yo tengo que protegerle de todo, y sobre todo del dolor.

¿Entonces por qué estoy permitiendo que su mirada se rompa, y encima por mi culpa?

Me trato de convencer que es por su propio bien, que nada tiene que ver el miedo que atenaza mi estómago al pensar en sentir tal dependencia y necesidad hacia alguien, al pensar en una relación seria. Nunca me he enamorado tanto como con Dougie y… me da miedo salir herido y herirle… es demasiado riesgo… no… no puedo afrontarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un cobarde.

-Deberíamos volver a la cel… - comienzo tras unos eternos minutos en silencio, intentando hacer ver que nada ha pasado y que no me siento tan monstruo por teñir de protección hacia él lo que no es más que pura cobardía por mi parte. Pero es que creo con tanto fervor que esto es lo mejor para él….

-¿¡Realmente vas a hacer que no ha pasado nada!?-me corta, utilizando un tono que jamás había empleado conmigo, pegando un brinco lejos de mí, los puños fuertemente apretados y sus orbes plateadas rebosando pequeñas gotitas saladas. Al ver que no contesto, se encoge, y las gotitas se derraman por sus párpados, haciéndome sentir como el mayor montón de mierda de todo el planeta.- No me lo puedo creer… Tú… creía… -niega fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando detener las lágrimas amargas del rechazo que ahora ruedan por sus mejillas. Y entonces se da la vuelta, y con paso apresurado trata de alejarse por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a la de nuestra celda.

-Doug, esp…-digo, tomándole del brazo, aunque el agarre no dura mucho porque él se suelta de un rudo tirón.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame y no se te ocurra seguirme!-me grita, y luego tengo que ver cómo corre por el pasillo, alejándose, mientras yo me odio aún más.

Me quedo observando el pasillo por el que ha desaparecido su menuda figura durante lo que parecen horas. Luego, casi inconscientemente, miro las cámaras que vigilan este pasillo, y por mi cabeza pasa el hecho de que nuestro beso ha sido profanado por la intromisión de algunos ojos indiscretos. Solo espero que los guardias no vengan ahora, y no hayan visto huir a Dougie, porque pueden ponerse en lo peor, ya que no deberíamos salirnos de la ruta hacia nuestra celda ni estar rondando por aquí, porque si es así le acabarán haciendo daño.

Entonces, empiezo a preocuparme por su seguridad, a _obsesionarme_ con su bienestar, a pesar de estar yo mismo roto en mil pedazos. Comienzo a desconfiar de todo y de todos, y aunque me ha dejado bien claro que en estos momentos no quiere mi compañía, lo único que pasa a ocupar mi mente es el encontrarle. Aunque haya huido por mi culpa. Aunque yo lo haya puesto en peligro. No puedo permitirme más incidentes ni deslices, no puedo dejar que ellos le encuentren solo antes que yo. Además, quizás… quizás si le encuentro y… y me armo de valor para contarle los motivos de mi reacción… quizás así pueda perdonarme y entenderme un poquito… no puedo soportar que llore por mí…

Por eso, comienzo a correr, buscando en todos los pasillos imaginables de esta horrible prisión, gracias a Dios sin encontrarme con ningún guardia que pueda detenerme. Y corro, y busco, y me desespero, hasta que me acuerdo de ESE lugar. Una oleada de alivio y esperanza insufla mis pasos acelerados, esta vez en una dirección concreta: el lavabo abandonado de la segunda planta.

Ese lavabo está situado en la zona poco frecuentada de la prisión, esa vieja que los retrasados que manejan este sitio no vieron necesario restaurar. En esa parte de la prisión, en un recoveco escondido y algo difícil de encontrar (un viva al arquitecto de este sitio por tan magnífica chapuza), se encuentra la puerta a uno de los lavabos de esa planta. Dougie la encontró durante una de nuestras horas libres hace meses, en una de las típicas 'misiones de exploración' que tanto le gusta llevar a cabo, y sé que cuando el enano está triste o quiere estar solo, va allí a reordenar sus pensamientos. Y, cuando lo hace, cuando se toma esos pequeños tiempos en solitario donde solo está él y su cabecita, en ese baño ruinoso, yo me siento seguro, porque sé que nadie entra ya allí y que estará a salvo.

Una vez llego frente a la puerta, después de esprintar hacia allí, cerciorándome en cada pasillo que no habrá nadie que me pueda detener de mi particular ''misión'', me acobardo. ¿Por qué ahora mismo me tiemblan tanto las manos? Tengo miedo. ¿De qué? De su reacción. A pesar de preocuparme por su seguridad, sé que ahí no le va a pasar nada, y no quiero que su posible contestación o represalia al rechazo provoque otra herida a mi magullado interior, esta vez una que no pueda cicatrizar por muchos años, siglos o milenios que pasen.

No puedo vivir sin el enano. Ya no.

Y le estoy perdiendo, lo sé. En el preciso momento en el que le he rechazado, le he visto romperse, he visto cómo se fragmentaba su delicada superficie, y no he hecho nada. Y todo por mi propia cobardía, toda enmascarada por esa protección de la que siempre os hablo, protección que ahora más que hacia a él parece orientada a mí mismo, a mi propio bienestar y seguridad. Sí, soy un cobarde y de los buenos, con una buena coraza en la que me refugio.

Pero esta vez debo romper la coraza. O al menos intentarlo.

Debo recuperar a Dougie.

No me malinterpretéis, sigo pensando que no debería estar conmigo, y convencerle de lo contrario no es mi objetivo. Solo quiero hacer que comprenda mis miedos, los reflexione, entienda y respete. Nada más.

Porque no estoy hecho para él y, aunque duela, puedo acostumbrarme a ello, no me importa. Duele más vivir en un mundo sin Dougie Poynter.

Y por todo esto, me armo de ese valor que finjo tener y abro la puerta, con incertidumbre, pero por fin sin titubear. Y encuentro una imagen que me rompe aún más el corazón, haciendo que odie cada célula de cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

En un rincón de aquel olvidado baño, con la cabeza entre las piernas, se encuentra un Dougie temblando violentamente, debido en gran parte a los sollozos desgarrados que escapan de su garganta. Joder, la he liado demasiado y lo sé. De verdad que quiero morirme…

Parece que el pequeño rubio, de tan concentrado que está, no se ha percatado de mi presencia en este inhóspito lugar. Por eso, aprovecho para acercarme lentamente y sentarme a su lado, sin tocarle, a pesar de morirme de ganas de atraerlo hacia mí y abrazarle, para hacerle sentir menos solo y, de paso, hacer que yo me sienta menos mierda. Y noto un pinchazo en el pecho, impresionantemente cerca del corazón, debido a ese querer y no poder que se debate en mi interior.

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te dije que no te debía dar miedo vivir? – le pregunto en voz bajita cuando no puedo aguantar más tanto sollozo, sacándolo de una manera u otra de ese pozo en el que se ha metido. No le veo dar ningún respingo, ni siquiera hace amago de moverse, por lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que sí se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Sí – responde solo, tras unos minutos, los sollozos siendo interrumpidos y dando paso a pequeños sorbos por la nariz, aunque no haga amago de salir de su recién encontrado escondite y mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Y también recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría a ser valiente? – vuelvo a insistir, ahondando en el recuerdo, para que su memoria lo reproduzca fielmente en su cabeza y no haya amago de confusión.

- Claro… y lo hiciste – dice, una mezcla de sentimientos difusa empañando sus palabras, haciéndome sentir confuso y, ante todo, temeroso del final.

- Dougs, es imposible que lo hiciera. Soy un cobarde y siempre lo seré – le aclaro, provocando en él un respingo que hace que, por fin, alce la cabeza y me mire a los ojos. Y en esos ojos que hoy más que nunca son mares plateados, sólo encuentro tristeza, dolor, incomprensión y, sobre todo, curiosidad por esto último. – No, no digas nada, déjame hablar – le suplico al ver su pequeña boca abrirse, intentando que de ella salga algo, sin éxito alguno, imagino que de la impresión. Yo nunca he admitido ser un cobarde, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre he sido el malo, aquel que se defiende de todo, al que todo le resbala, el que no necesita a nadie. Que equivocada está la gente, hay mucho, mucho más debajo de esa pose… Y aunque Dougie intuya todo lo que hay bajo la superficie, no se imagina completamente todo aquello que esconde. – Verás, te debo una disculpa, o más bien un millón de ellas, porque sé que no entiendes lo que ha pasado allí, en el pasillo. Pero es lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Se puede saber qué dices? Ya sé que no te gusto de esa manera, lo has dejado bien claro, no necesito más explicaciones: es muy simple y yo no soy idiota. Así que ahórratelas, ahórrate el mal trago y mejor déjame solo – escupe con tristeza, dejando entrever con sus palabras la incomprensión que siembra su mirada.

Y en sus esferas de mercurio veo su herida, la que yo le he provocado, tan profunda como la mía. Y por eso, por intentar aliviar aunque sea mínimamente ambas, decido no pararme a pensar en las siguientes palabras que salen de mis labios.

- No es que no me gustes. Es que estoy enamorado de ti. – mientras estas palabras salen atropelladamente de mis labios, sintiendo como cada rincón de mi pecosa cara enrojece, la del rubio expresa una mueca sorprendida, pensando probablemente que es una broma. Por eso clava profundamente sus orbes en las mías, intentando encontrar algún indicio de mentira, leyendo mi alma. Pero lo único que encuentra es la verdad de mi sentencia. Así que añado: – Pero no podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Pero de qué cojones hablas? – suelta como un exabrupto, perdido del todo. Y por la cabeza me pasa que nunca le había oído decir un taco como ese 'cojones'.-No…

- ¿Tú me has visto? ¿Has visto lo que soy? Obviamente no soy para ti, ni tú para mí. – le corto, sin posibilidad de que continúe hablando, sintiendo un dolor incesante ante esas palabras que, al decirlas en voz alta, se han hecho mucho más reales.

Estoy tan concentrado en el dolor que se ha creado en mi pecho, unido al intento de no llorar, que no me doy cuenta de que Dougie se ha movido. Solo lo percibo cuando noto dos bracitos rodeándome con fuerza el cuello, imperceptiblemente haciéndome sentir mejor.

- Yo también te quiero, Dan. – me responde con voz dulce, correspondiendo a mi confesión, haciendo que mi corazón se hinche y empiece a propulsar sangre a toda máquina, sintiéndome vivo y, ante todo, querido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. – Y no entiendo por qué no eres para mí. Eres la única persona que ha creído en mí en toda mi vida. Que me ha cuidado, querido y protegido. Que me ha hecho feliz, a pesar de estar donde estamos. Y, sobre todo, que no me ha juzgado por mis actos y me ha hecho ver cómo soy realmente. Dan, eres lo único que tengo. Y lo único que necesito. – y mientras me ha susurrado todas estas palabras, conectando sus ojos con los míos, y haciéndome ver que son reales, ha ido acercando poco a poco su cara a la mía, hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran a tan sólo milímetros. Respirando su aroma y su propio aliento. A punto de tocar de nuevo el cielo.

Y decido ser valiente de verdad. Lanzarme al vacío con todas las consecuencias que esto pueda acarrear. ¿Y si realmente estar juntos no es un error? ¿No debería probar, intentarlo, en vez de negarme una y otra vez la posibilidad de ser feliz?

Por ello, mato la ínfima distancia que nos separa y le beso. Dulcemente, sin prisa. Mostrándole todo lo que significa para mí, lo mucho que ha cambiado mi mundo desde que entró a esta prisión. El pequeño cierra los ojos antes que yo, correspondiendo al beso, enredando los dedos en los pequeños rizos cortados de mi pelo, mientras yo le posiciono mejor entre mis brazos agarrándole por la cintura. Continuamos el beso, conociéndonos, explorándonos, pero a la vez sabiéndolo todo el uno del otro. Como si fuéramos unos desconocidos completamente conocidos. Como si el mundo hubiera dejado de rodar, deteniéndose en este instante, dándole una forma nueva y marcando un antes y un después.

Cuando nos separamos, veo su mirada embelesada, feliz y, ante todo, enamorada. Y no puedo evitar decir por primera vez dos palabras que me asustan, pero que también me dan fuerza. Fuerza para ser feliz.

- Te quiero, Doug.

Y me inclino de nuevo en busca de sus labios.

-0-

_''Hola, mamá. Perdona por no haber escrito antes, pero he estado muy ocupado. ¿Adivinas con quién? ¡Con Danny!_

_Sí, sí, ya lo sé, siempre estoy ocupado con Danny. Pero esta vez es diferente, de verdad. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ya no somos amigos. Al menos, ya no solo._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te puse en la otra carta? ¿Eso de que quería que Danny me abrazase en nuestra celebración, que me cogiese de la mano, e incluso que me besase? Aún no hemos tenido celebración, pero, ¡lo ha hecho, mamá, me ha besado! Y muchas, muuuuchas veces._

_Bueno, en realidad, la primera vez fui yo el que le besé. Fue hace una semana, cuando salíamos de limpiar los suelos de la planta. Lo llevaba notando muy raro desde hacia unos días, y, cuando estábamos solos en el pasillo de camino a nuestra celda… me dijo que no le pasaba nada y parecía tan mono de lo nervioso que estaba… no pude resistirme y le besé. En los labios._

_Pero, ¿sabes qué?, me rechazó._

_Mamá, te aseguro que nunca había experimentado tanto dolor junto. Ni siquiera en el instituto. Ni si quiera esa vez que me caí del monopatín y me rompí el brazo. Fue… como si me rompiera. Pero no un hueso o algo así… sino… como si fuera el alma lo que se hacía pedacitos… Como si me hubieran dejado caer desde muy, muy alto y no hubiera nada blando en lo que caer._

_Pensar en el desliz que había cometido al besarle no fue nada comparado con sentir la pequeña esperanza de ser correspondido siendo pisoteada, sobre todo cuando fingió que no había pasado nada._

_Y huí de él. Le dije que no me siguiera y corrí a ese baño abandonado de la segunda planta. No podía dejar de llorar y tenía la sensación de que me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas… Menos mal que papá no está aquí, o me hubiera llamado nenaza por ser tan débil._

_¿Sabes lo que pasó después, mamá? Que Danny me siguió. ¡Me siguió aunque le había dicho que me dejase en paz! Y… y en el baño… me dijo que aquello era lo mejor para los dos. Y yo no lo entendí, creí que estaba buscando alguna excusa para hacerme sentir mejor… y no le odiaba por eso, no, me odiaba a mí mismo por haberle puesto en la incómoda situación de tener que rechazar a un maldito crío que ahora, descubría que fantaseaba con él. Me daba tanta vergüenza y dolía tanto… llegué a pensar que de seguro mi beso le había dado asco._

_Pero no, mamá, estaba equivocado. Porque entonces me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… ¡Qué ÉL estaba enamorado de MÍ! Ay, soy incapaz de dejar de sonreír al pensar en ello. Parezco una chica._

_Pero ahí no acaba todo, ¿eh? Porque a pesar de confesar que sentía eso por mí, luego me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos. Y no lo entendí. Hasta que me lo explicó. Y entonces pensé « Qué tonto». ¡Pensaba que no le merecía! ¡Qué no estaba hecho para mí! ¿Verdad que es tonto? Claro, yo no se lo llamé, por si se enfadaba, pero sí le dije que le quería. Mi primer « Te quiero» a una persona que no eres tú, mamá. Y también le dije todas esas cosas que te he puesto a ti en otras cartas. Que es el único que se preocupa por mí. Que es el único que me protege. Que es lo único que necesito para seguir teniendo razones para levantarme cada día._

_Y le convencí. Y me volvió a besar. Y luego me respondió con otro «Te quiero». Y pensé en esas veces en las que papá me dijo que nunca nadie me querría, y también en los chicos de clase cuando me escupían diciéndome que no debería haber nacido, que en este mundo no había lugar para mí. Tenían razón, mamá, esos chicos tenían razón: no encajo en este mundo, mi sitio no está en él. Pero, tranquila, que por fin lo he encontrado. He encontrado el lugar al que pertenezco. Es chiquitito, delimitado por unos brazos tatuados, SUS brazos tatuados, que me rodean, pero es el más perfecto de los universos. Y sé que es solo mío, nadie más puede entrar en él para hacerme daño, ni siquiera pueden las voces de mi cabeza._

_Desde ese día, soy muy feliz. Incluso ya no me quejo cuando hay lentejas para comer. Y eso que sabes lo mucho que odio las lentejas._

_¿Sabes que por la noche, cuando apagan las luces, Danny me deja bajar de mi litera hasta la suya y me deja meterme en el hueco de entre su cuerpo y la pared? ¿Y sabes que entonces me abraza y me acaricia la cara y me desea buenas noches aunque luego no me deje dormir hasta un rato después porque no paramos de besarnos en silencio para que nadie nos descubra? ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? ¿Lo sentiste tú por papá? ¿Has sentido que te iba a explotar el pecho con solo ver sus pupilas, que todo se fundía al notar su piel en contacto con la tuya, que miles de millones de pequeñas mariposas aleteaban sin control en tu estómago cuando te besaba? Dime, mamá, ¿sentías eso por papá? Porque si lo sentías, entonces lo entiendo, entiendo por qué no te fuiste, entiendo por qué aguantaste. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Danny… aguantaría cualquier cosa por él…_

_En breves encenderán de nuevo las luces y nos mandarán ir a desayunar. Danny aún sigue dormido, a pesar de que fue él el que me despertó para que me cambiara de litera antes de que vinieran a llamarnos y nos vieran durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama. De momento no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea, porque seguro que nos separan, así que tenemos que escondernos cuando queremos besarnos y tal. Es un rollo, pero merece la pena esperar a esa hora o par de horas en las que podemos estar completamente solos. Tranquila, mamá, no te escandalices, solo nos besamos, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque le otro día me mordió en el cuello y me acarició por debajo de la camiseta... se sintió también…_

_Tengo que irme, mamá, que ya nos llaman y tengo que espabilar a Danny para que bajemos rápido a desayunar. ¡O se acabarán las galletas de chocolate!_

_Te quiero,_

_Dougie. ''_

* * *

**_*recupera su cuenta*_**

**_ JEJEJEJEJE. Claro que lo de Dougie es fumada, lo he escrito yo JEJEJEJEJEJE. _**

**_Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿qué os ha parecido? Queremos reviews xDD Y prometo que Ari no es tan mal hablada, que las partes de los tacos son cosa mía (una cosa de la que nos hemos dado cuenta al revisar xDDDD ). _**

**_ ¡Feliz semana y nos veremos cuando vuelva a tener internet!_**


	3. Sobre cómo fuimos fuegos artificiales

**_Buona sera, mon amours (?) *toma patada al diccionario bilingüe*. Je, aquí venimos para dejaros este pequeño (AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) capítulo. Nah, de pequeño no tiene un pelo, lol. Peeeeeeeeeeeeero a mí, y creo que hablo también en nombre de mi geme, me encanta. Ya veréis porqué, jejejeje. Que sepáis que ahora la ida de olla la ha tenido ella porque nos hemos cambiado un poco los papeles y yo he escrito una gran parte de Danny (ya sabréis cuál, es demasiado obvio AJAJAJAJAJA) y ella lo de Doug. _**

**_ Sooooooooooooo, esperamos que os guste y muchas, MUCHAS gracias por todos los reviews que nos habéis dejado. Hacéis a estas gemelitas muy felices :DDDD _**

**_PD: aprovechad bien este capi porque es de los últimos bonitos y exentos de drama MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

**_PD2: al final el coso tendrá más de cinco partes, lol, que nos hemos alargado en este demasiado… pero sé que os gusta (?) «3_**

* * *

**Episodio Nº3: Sobre cómo fuimos fuegos artificiales.**

Hoy hace exactamente una semana desde que Dougie y yo estamos juntos. Pero no juntos de ir a todos sitios y protegerle como llevo haciendo desde que entró a prisión, sino dando un paso más allá. Juntos… de juntos, juntos, vamos.

Por fin inicié el sendero para tratar de ser feliz, y realmente lo estoy consiguiendo. Con el enano, cada día me siento menos solo, más querido y, aunque ahora le necesite completamente para vivir, no me importa. Sé que antes me daba miedo ese hecho, el de necesitar a alguien más que mí mismo, pero ahora, atisbando la felicidad plena que él me proporciona, ya no siento nada de eso.

Por esa razón, esta semana no me he separado de él ni un momento, no solo por la protección que le sigo brindando, sino también porque le necesito a cada minuto. No me malinterpretéis, solo tenemos un par de horas al día para estar juntos y solos. Pero esos momentos... Son como rozar el cielo. Cuando le beso y él me corresponde, agarrándome con fuerza, me siento en otro mundo, donde sólo está él.

Un universo del cual no quiero salir nunca.

Y por eso, cuando me separo de sus labios, satisfaciendo mi necesidad de respirar, veo en sus ojos plateados esas apremiantes ganas de volver a estar unidos. Y, ¿cómo se lo voy a negar?

Además, por las noches, cuando apagan las luces, dormimos juntos. Le abrazo y le beso hasta que se queda dormido, y no me puedo sentir más lleno que en ese momento. Antes de irme a dormir, siempre me había sentido muy solo, ansiando tener a alguien con quien compartir esos momentos, a pesar de ir de tío duro y todo lo que queráis. También tengo mi corazoncito, escondido entre tanta capa de piedra.

Y por fin alguien ha logrado cavar un agujerito en el hormigón y llegar a lo más hondo, por fin, lo he encontrado. He encontrado la pieza que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme vacío, para dejar de sentir que no correspondía a este planeta. Que mi vida no valía la pena.

- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ¡despierta! Si no vamos ya a desayunar se acabarán las galletas de chocolate – escucho como me comunica con voz agitada aunque bajita un Dougie recién despierto desde la litera de arriba, que hace que abra los ojos del todo y deje de pensar en lo feliz que soy. Ni que fuera una quinceañera… Aunque cualquiera no se despierta contento al ver la cabecita del rubio colgando boca abajo, una mueca preocupada y muy, muy, muy adorable en su rostro de niño.

- Ya vooooooooy – contesto en el mismo tono de voz, renegando, con la voz pastosa, y haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme de la cama. Me froto los ojos con los puños, conectando mis ojos con los de Dougie, cuya cara se está poniendo colorada debido a estar tanto tiempo cabeza abajo.

Minutos después, tras haber ayudado a Dougie a bajar de la litera, ganándome una sonrisa y un "galán" entre su tierna risa, encienden las luces.

Y aquí empieza la actuación.

Nadie en esta prisión debe saber que estamos juntos, o tan siquiera intuirlo, porque ambos sabemos las consecuencias que eso puede traer. Y por tanto, cuando no estamos solos, o cuando encienden las luces y, de esta manera, podemos ser vistos, tenemos que enmascarar nuestros sentimientos, comportándonos como siempre.

Puede parecer una tarea fácil, pero no lo es. ¿Sabéis lo que es ir por el pasillo y no poder cogerle de la mano? ¿Sabéis lo que es no poder besarle cuando quiera y donde quiera, solo porque me apetece? ¿Sabéis lo que es no poder decirle lo increíble que es a cada minuto y lo mucho que le quiero?

Para mí es un infierno.

Por eso, mientras aparentamos ser tan solo los buenos amigos de siempre, mentalmente cuento los minutos e incluso los segundos que quedan para estar solos, en cualquier rincón sin cámaras o en el lavabo abandonado de la segunda planta, que se ha convertido en nuestro pasadizo secreto a nuestro universo particular.

Mientras Doug comienza a explicarme todo ilusionado que hoy no nos obligan a hacer ningún deporte a la hora del patio, y de las ganas que tiene de ir, el celador nos abre la puerta de la celda, concediéndonos el paso para así poder ir a desayunar.

Una vez llegamos al comedor, con el enano echando chiribitas por los ojos al ver las galletas de chocolate que hay hoy, cogemos nuestras bandejas, vamos a por la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada.

No puedo evitar reírme al ver toda su bandeja repleta de galletas, tantas que dudo que quepan en su diminuto cuerpo, con lo que me gano una mueca entre malhumorada y divertida, que hace que me ría aún más fuerte, adquiriendo complejo de caballo.

- Dan, una cosa... - empieza a hablar el rubio unos minutos después de ya haber empezado a desayunar, entre susurros, cosa que me parece de los más extraña. ¿No irá a hablar de _nosotros?_ Mira que le he dicho que no es seguro cuando estamos en público... - He estado pensando durante esta semana en, ya sabes, dar un paso más en nuestra relación… no sé si me entiendes... - acaba de murmurar, haciendo que se me hiele la sangre en las venas. ¿Me está pidiendo _eso?_ ¿En serio?

A ver, no me malinterpretéis, me encantaría dar ese paso. Quiero a Dougie plenamente y nada me haría más feliz que completar nuestra relación de semejante manera. Pero no puede ser. No puedo permitirme corromperle, y él es demasiado pequeño e ingenuo, tanto que me sorprende siquiera que lo esté insinuando.

Y por eso, aunque me duela no poder darle lo que me pide, no aún, tengo que hacer ver que no sé de lo que me habla, tratándolo todo de manera que no le haga daño y, sobre todo, que no haga que me deje de lado. No podría soportarlo. Ya no.

- ¿Quieres decir de mostrarlo en público? No podemos, Dougs, ya lo sabes… – replico, cambiando de contexto sus palabras, enviándolas a un lugar menos peligroso y pantanoso. A ver si dándole largas no vuelve a preguntar.

- Jopé, Danny. No me refiero a eso.-pone un puchero.-Me refiero a que cuándo vamos a follar.– suelta Dougie con un sonoro bufido, haciendo que el café se aposente en mi tráquea y me haga toser muy fuerte, llevándome diversas miradas indiscretas ante semejante ruido. ¿De verdad he escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado de los labios de Dougie? No, no me lo creo, él es demasiado inocente para decir algo así, tan directo… Pero, ¿qué digo? ¡Claro que lo ha dicho él!

Una vez se me ha pasado el ataque de tos ante semejante claridad por parte del pequeño, consigo decir algo al respecto.

- Doug… no quiero ir tan deprisa y que luego nos arrepintamos. Es mejor esperar, no quiero cagarla contigo… – respondo, dejando clara mi postura.

- ¿Así que no quieres? - pregunta un Dougie un poco dolido por el rechazo. Ay, no, eso no. Que no empiece a malinterpretar mis palabras e infravalorarse…

- No sabes lo mucho que te deseo, enano – le cuchicheo, haciendo que deje de lado sus miedos e inseguridades – Pero también te quiero, y deseo hacerlo bien.-su puchero se hace un poco más prominente, y no sé cómo me resisto a no morder el labio que sobresale.- Por favor.

Me mira, fijamente, durante casi un minuto.

- Está bien, Dan, no te voy a obligar – acaba respondiendo rato después, sus mares de plata pasmosamente calmados. Retengo un suspiro de alivio, sorprendido de la facilidad con la que le he convencido.

Todo esto me hace plantearme el hecho de que algún día tendremos que dar el gran paso. Y me aterroriza. Porque no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero que se arrepienta. No quiero que me odie.

Simplemente no quiero hacerlo mal. No con él.

Además, quiero que sea algo especial. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta cárcel?

- Jones, te toca hoy limpiar los vidrios de los ventanales que dan al patio – me informa el policía cuando el desayuno ha terminado y nos están asignando nuestras tareas de la mañana, haciendo que se gane una mueca disgustada de mi parte. Odio tener que limpiar cristales. Bueno, en realidad odio limpiar cualquier cosa. - Y a ti, Poynter, te toca limpiar los pasillos de la segunda planta – acaba de decir, haciendo que el corazón se me salte un latido. ¿Estar tan lejos de él? ¿QUÉ? No, no puede ser, no puedo permitirlo. Puede pasarle cualquier cosa no estando bajo mi protección.

- ¿No podría darnos un trabajo que esté… algo más cerca el uno del otro? – pregunto algo histérico, esperanzado pero a la vez sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No, Jones. Sin discusión. - finaliza el policía la conversación, haciendo que el mundo se me venga encima. Me lo imaginaba. Sabía su respuesta antes de que tan siquiera abriera la boca. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Vuelvo a mirar a Dougie, que me mira intentando mostrar seguridad y, ante todo, haciéndome ver que no debo preocupar por nada. A pesar de eso, no puedo evitarlo, me sale solo, y no puedo remediarlo. Necesito protegerle. Es mi misión prioritaria aquí.

- Dan, no va a pasar nada. Ve. Nos vemos a la hora del patio, ¿vale? - termina diciendo el rubio, insuflándome ánimo y, sobretodo, la esperanza de verle en tres horas. A ser posible sano y salvo.

Nos separamos y le veo desaparecer por el pasillito que lleva a la segunda planta, integrado en el pequeño grupo que se dirige al mismo sitio. Por favor, Dios, si existes, no dejes que le pase nada malo…

Mientras yo me dirijo al patio tras recoger los útiles de limpieza, pienso en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado besar a Dougie antes de que se fuera, y noto ese beso perdido quemando en mis labios.

Por eso, me concentro en restregar con ahínco los vidrios de esas ventanas, de unos 3 metros de alto. Una y otra vez. Deseando que el tiempo pase rápido. Y que llegue la hora del patio (parece que tengamos cinco años, yendo al patio, dios...).

Durante mi tediosa tarea, no puedo evitar cavilar sobre lo que el rubio me ha ofrecido antes. Y no puedo evitar imaginarme a mí mismo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis labios, besándolo, sintiéndolo. No puedo evitar pensar en ese momento álgido. Y no puedo evitar desearlo fervientemente, con unas ganas renovadas, que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad…

¿Qué cojones estoy pensando? No puede ser, Danny. Asimílalo. Ya está.

Aunque intente interiorizar ese hecho mientras limpio una ventana tras otra, mi corazón continúa cabalgando como un caballo, y en el estómago continúa ardiendo poco a poco ese deseo lánguido que con tanto fervor deseo apagar antes de que ya no se pueda extinguir. Joder, si hasta me he puesto colorado…

Y, aún sin creerme lo rápido que el tiempo ha pasado, el timbre que anuncia nuestra hora libre comienza a sonar estridentemente, hiriéndome los oídos. No, si los pensamientos indebidos hacen que el tiempo pase bien rápido…

Dejo el trapo de cualquier manera en el suelo, junto con los productos de limpieza, y corro como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta del recreo, viendo cómo pasa todo el mundo, esperando a que mi cabeza rubia favorita aparezca por allí, entre la multitud.

Y espero, espero durante cinco minutos, hasta que los guardias hacen amago de cerrar las puertas, dando así a entender que todo el mundo ya ha entrado.

Pero no todos lo han hecho. ¿Dónde está Dougie?

Y comienzo a obsesionarme de nuevo. ¿Y si le han hecho daño? ¿Y si le han dejado tirado en algún lugar, molido a golpes, aprovechando la indefensión de mi ausencia? ¿Dónde cojones está?

Me doy la vuelta para ver que John y su cuadrilla están allí, así que mi mente cavila rápidamente que el pequeño, magullado o no, estará en el baño que se antoja secreto para todos. Un lugar en el que sabe que estará a salvo de lo que le hayan hecho.

Y antes de que consigan cerrar las puertas del todo, apremiando a mi nueva urgente necesidad de ir al baño, tan falsa como la sonrisa sonrojada que le doy a los guardias, consigo ir flechado hasta allí, con el miedo carcomiéndome el interior del pecho.

Una vez solo en el pasillo, únicamente vigilado por las cámaras, no tardo mucho en esprintar hasta la segunda planta, el corazón cabalgando en mi pecho mientras por mi cabeza pasan todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, dirigidas especialmente al propio policía que nos había separado, y también a mi propia persona por no haber insistido más en acompañar a Doug, a pesar de saber que no hubieran servido de nada.

¿Y si John lo había encontrado solo y había aprovechado mi ausencia para hacerle daño? ¿Y si después de eso volvió al patio para aparentar que nada había pasado? Al fin y al cabo, ya había tenido casi tres horas para hacer con él lo que quisiese...

Pensar en esa posibilidad hace que se me revuelva el estómago y hace que me maree ligeramente debido a la velocidad a la que la sangre viaja por mis venas.

Llego a la puerta del baño sin aliento, y la empujo tan fuerte que la lámina golpea la pared.

-Dougs, ¿dónde...?-no puedo acabar la frase porque siento un empujón y algo cerrarse con fuerza entorno a mi cuello y cadera.

-¡BU!-exclama una vocecilla ilusionada cerca de mi oído, mientras yo trato de recuperar el equilibrio ante tal inesperado empellón. ¿Qué demonios...?- Estabas tardando mucho, Danny, creí que tendría que ir a buscarte al patio...-la voz se convierte en susurro y es acallada con un tierno beso en mi cuello, bajo la oreja. Giro la cabeza lo que el apretado abrazo me permite, todo para encontrarme de reojo con un Dougie encaramado a mi espalda, su barbilla hundida en el hueco de entre mi hombro y mi cuello y sus hermosos ojitos grises muy, muy abiertos. Y, a pesar del susto que me ha dado, primero al hacerme creer que estaba en peligro, y segundo al saltarme encima de esa manera tan imprevista y brusca que si no me llego a agarrar al lavabo nuestros dientes ya estarían esparcidos por el suelo, un cosquilleo agradable borbotea en mi abdomen. A pesar de ello, trato de ignorarlo y de ponerme serio, una de mis manos afianzando el muslo de Dougie sobre los huesos de mi cadera, pues no hace amago de querer descolgarse de mi espalda y se me está escurriendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Doug?-mi tono intenta ser de reprimenda, pero no debe funcionar muy bien porque Dougie solo se ríe cantarinamente, volviendo a poner en contacto sus labios con la piel de mi cuello. Y yo no puedo hacer más que estremecerme de pies a cabeza, ese cosquilleo lujurioso de antes avivándose.

-Esperarte.-canturrea entre besos que solo hacen que encenderme. ¿Se puede saber qué...? Oh, Dios, no me puedo creer lo que el rubio acaba de hacer... Él... ¿Me ha lamido? ¿En serio? Solo ha sido la puntita de la lengua, ahí, cerca del borde de la camiseta de presidiario, pero... Noto mis rodillas temblequear y mi agarre sobre su pierna se afianza, mis dedos hundiéndose en su muslo. Y ahora parece tan obvia su intención...

-Dijiste que no me obligarías…-me quejo con voz débil, cogiendo aire y tratando que los ahora húmedos besos que el rubio está dejando a lo largo de mi cuello no me hagan caer. Y vuelvo a pensar en lo que sería tenerle en mis brazos, perdido a mi merced, por mí, su perlada frente, sus rosados labios aguantando los incontrolables gemidos, sus ojos cerrados… Mierda…

-No pareces un hombre al que le estén obligando a nada.-murmura en mi oído, divertido y a la vez tremendamente pícaro, y sé que sus ojos echan un vistazo a mi pantalón, lo que solo logra que un intenso rubor colonice mi cara.-Además… no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda… No sabemos si mañana estaremos juntos… Y quiero hacerlo, te quiero y quiero hacerlo, ahora… no puedo esperar y que luego nunca tenga lugar, porque no, no, no, no podría perdonármelo…-confiesa con voz más profunda y algo triste, su mejilla apoyada en mi cuello.

Siento una opresión en el pecho al escucharle, y trago saliva, frunciendo el ceño.

-Dougie, bájate de mi espalda.-el tono que empleo es autoritario, casi militar, y me suena áspero hasta a mí.

Noto cómo los músculos del rubio se tensan a mi alrededor, y duda, vacila unos segundos antes de desenroscar las piernas de mi cadera hasta ponerse de puntillas y poder soltar mi cuello.

Casi antes de girarme y enfocarle, veo su cuerpo temblar y sus ojitos empañados por lágrimas. Y cuando le miro justo de frente, rehúye mi mirada, las mejillas coloradas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Doy un paso hacia él, mi mano moviéndose hasta que la palma se apoya con delicadeza pero firmemente en su rostro. Y le obligo a mirarme, aunque no quiera, demasiado dolido por lo que él cree que es un rechazo. Y solo cuando nuestros ojos han conectado, solo cuando ambos somos capaces de hundirnos en las pupilas del otro, su expresión se metamorfosea, y abre la boca para decir algo. Pero no le dejo, no le dejo porque temo que cualquier mínimo cambio en esta situación, cualquier mínima separación de mis ojos con los suyos, provocará que el miedo vuelva a asaltarme y me arrepienta de hacer esto y me separe. Por ello, me apresuro a juntar mis labios con los suyos, acallándole y pidiéndole en silencio que no cierre los ojos mientras nos besamos, mientras lo hagamos, porque sin sus ojos estoy completamente perdido.

Y aunque una vocecilla en mi cabeza me dice que tengo que ser delicado con él, que es frágil como una estatuilla de cristal, en cuanto paladeo el sabor de sus labios, mi raciocinio queda anulado por completo, y ese resquemor ferviente de antes conquista cada célula de mi cuerpo. Con algo de brusquedad originada por la necesidad apremiante de tenerle, exijo la entrada inmediata a su boca, que nada tarda en ser concedida.

Mientras colonizo sin piedad su boca, haciendo de su lengua una subordinada a la mía, paseo las manos por su torso, tan ávidamente que mis huellas dactilares deben de quedar grabadas en su piel. Al llegar a su cadera, no me resisto a alzarlo, dándole permiso mudo para que vuelva a enrollar las piernas en torno a mi cintura.

El crujido que emite el polvoriento espejo de pared cuando la espalda de Dougie hace un rudo contacto con él queda ahogado por el sonido acelerado del aire al salir y entrar erráticamente en nuestros pulmones, entre beso y beso. Mis manos hace rato que han tomado voluntad propia y se dedican a pasearse obsesivamente por las piernas de Dougie, sobre la tela naranja del pantalón de recluso, deseando poder eliminar esa barrera de tejido y sentir directamente la seguro suave piel que esconde debajo.

Los besos se vuelven cada vez más descontrolados y descoordinados, aunque no por ello menos intensos, y más pronto que tarde, siento las manos de Dougie bajar desde mi cuello por todo mi pecho, haciéndolo arder, sus ágiles dedos desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, buscando luego el borde inferior de la camiseta blanca plana interior. Aprovechando que lo he apoyado sobre uno de los lavabos, levanto los brazos permitiendo que se deshaga de la molesta ropa.

Os juro que sentir su dedos recorrer mi piel, sin intermediarios de por medio, es la cosa más maravillosa que jamás he sentido. Y como quiero hacerle partícipe de tan explosiva sensación, a punto estoy de arrancarle la camiseta. ¿Dónde ha quedado la delicadeza, la fragilidad? Simple: ahogada por la pasión y el deseo de tocarle, de besarle, de morderle y de fundirme en y con él.

-Da-Danny…-gime el rubio, la cabeza apoyada en el espejo, al sentir mis labios, dientes y lengua marcar su cuello, irresistible pasar después a su descubierto pecho, que sube y baja, que se contrae con cada nuevo beso, mordisco o lametón. Y no puedo parar, aunque quisiera (que no quiero): se ha vuelto una adicción.

Alzo la vista cuando mi lengua tantea los confines de su ombligo, y sus ojos conectan con los míos una vez más, la nube del deseo nublando el gris azulado de su iris. No puedo evitar sonreír de lado, amando cómo todo su rostro y cuello pasa del rosa a un escarlata intenso al pasear mi boca por ese delicado caminito de vello que se pierde en sus pantalones.

Y escucharle gemir y jadear sin control, y sentir sus dedos en mi cabello y sus uñas clavándose en mi carne, y ver cómo se retuerce, tensa y brilla con la mezcla de su sudor y de mi saliva… provocan en mí un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que nada tiene que ver con lo que estamos o no haciendo, en lo que está o deja de estar ocupada mi boca. Es un cosquilleo distinto, un cosquilleo más profundo, un cosquilleo cálido que me quiere hacer ver que podría estar toda la vida observándole, y que no me cansaría, sino más bien al contrario, que consideraría la eternidad insuficiente. Y es que le quiero, le quiero tanto… ¿Cómo se puede querer tanto a una persona?

Unos tironcitos en mis rizos y un par de resoplidos más altos que el resto me avisan de que el límite del enano está muy próximo. Por ello, y aunque me gane unos gimoteos apenados, doy por concluido mi, ejem, trabajo bucal, y subo a besarle en los labios, tan dulcemente que le pillo algo por sorpresa. Pero es que lo que viene ahora quiero que sea lo más dulce que jamás ha hecho en su vida.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto en un susurro, soltando sus labios y mirándole a los ojos. Él rodea la mano con la que cubro su mejilla y con la que acaricio cariñosamente su barbilla con la suya, apretando mis dedos.

-Siempre lo he estado para ti, Danny.-contesta en el mismo tono de voz, compartiendo de nuevo un tierno beso, aunque esta vez veo algo más en sus pupilas a parte del deseo, veo un poco de miedo. Y confieso que yo también tengo un poco de miedo, lo que, a mi edad, es un poco estúpido, más sabiendo que, desde luego, ésta no es ni de lejos mi primera vez. ¿Por qué entonces se siente como tal? Quizás es porque es la primera vez que realmente amo con todo mi ser al otro… ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a encontrar aquí, en prisión, al amor de mi vida, a la pieza que me faltaba?

-Te quiero, enano.-se me escapa, y lo mejor es que no me importa, es más, provoca en mí una amplia sonrisa.

Dougie también sonríe, tan adorablemente como siempre, apoyando su sudada frente en la mía, sus pulgares haciendo circulitos en mi nuca.

-Yo también te quiero, mi héroe.-dice el apelativo con sorna, casi burlándose, lo que me hace reír, más fuerte aún cuando me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

De nuevo, no contengo las ganas de besarle, y esta vez no despego mis labios de los suyos, una fuerza invisible manteniéndolos unidos, a la par que con manos cuidadosas termino de bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Son sus dedos los que se empeñan en desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y los que, en los pocos segundos que esa fuerza nos permite estar separados, eliminan la poca ropa que a mí me queda, bajándose del lavabo y siguiendo el movimiento de los pantalones. Al subir, deposita tiernos besos por todo mi pecoso cuerpo hasta volver a mis labios.

Le abrazo, pegándolo a mí, sintiéndole en pleno contacto, cada ínfima parte de nuestros cuerpos. Después de unos minutos más disfrutando de la sensación, Dougie se remueve entre mis brazos, dispuesto a darme la espalda.

No me cohíbo en pasear mis ojos por su definida y fina espalda, en los músculos, en los omóplatos, deleitándome en la última parada, esa perfecta curvatura, esa perfecta redondez que en muy poco voy a corromper.

-¿Sabes que eres hermoso?-digo, viendo cómo él me mira de reojo, sonrojándose, las manos aferradas a los bordes del lavabo donde previamente estaba sentado.-Eres hermoso, Dougs.-sus pestañas se agitan cuando me pego a él por la espalda, mi pecho moviéndose a la vez que el de él, mis manos acariciando las prominencias de sus vértebras, mis labios besando su hombro y cuello. Mis besos no cesan ni siquiera cuando mi dedo inicia una lenta intrusión en él, con el objetivo de amoldarlo un poquito a lo que vendría después. El rubio se tensa, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos, y yo me concentro en mordisquear su oreja para alejar su pensamiento del dolor.

Cuando sus respingos y pequeños espasmos me indican que ya está más o menos listo, le doy un último beso y le hago girarse hacia mí de nuevo, ganándome una mirada de incomprensión. Solo hago que sonreír, apartándole con los dedos los empapaditos mechones rubios del flequillo que se pegan a su frente. Clavo mis pupilas en las suyas, mi sonrisa ensanchándose.

-Quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras lo hacemos.

El acero que rodea los dos puntitos negros se derrite hasta hacerse plata líquida, y, cerrando sus bracitos en torno a mi cuello, permite que le ayude a volver a encaramarse a mí, sus piernas apretadas en torno a mi cintura. De nuevo, apoyo su espalda contra la fría pared, haciendo que su piel, y de rebote la mía, se erice. Y luego, entro. Poquito a poco, suave, y sin dejar de observar sus delicadas facciones, que a pesar de mis esfuerzo y del preparatorio se deforman en una mueca de dolor. El pequeño respingo que escapa de sus labios es acompañado con la formación de pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

-Shhh.-susurro, mis brazos tensándose al sujetarle con más fuerza.-Mírame, Dougs, mírame a los ojos. Ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no duele.-parpadea, cogiendo aire, sus uñas abriendo pequeños surcos rojizos en mi espalda, ahí donde se clavan en un intento de suprimir el escozor y la molestia que seguro que siente. No niego sentirme un poco culpable, porque lo que yo siento en estos momentos es lo más lejano al dolor que hay…-Dougs, ¿me sientes? ¿Me… me sientes ahí dentro? Porque… yo te siento… Te siento muy adentro… aquí…-suelto una mano, ayudándome de la pared para que no se me escurra, y le cojo por la muñeca, arrastrando su mano hasta mi pecho, donde hago que la palma de su húmeda mano se presione contra donde siento latir el corazón, tan errático y con tanta fuerza que debe de notarlo como si estuviera palpitando en su propia mano.- ¿Lo… lo sientes, Dougs?-su rostro poco a poco se va relajando, su mano convirtiéndose en un puño en mi pecho, y su cuerpo tensándose y destensándose en torno a mí espasmódicamente. No me resisto a besarle, capturando sus labios con los míos, recorriendo con la lengua el delicado perfil.-Tú… tú eres mi héroe, enano… tú me salvaste a mí y no… no al contrario…

Ante esto, Dougie solo hace fuerza con las piernas, pegándome más a él, lo que en ambos provoca un sonoro gemido al unísono, y me besa, me besa como nunca me había besado, tan intensa, profunda y desesperadamente que con el oxígeno me roba también el alma.

¿Sabéis lo que es explotar? ¿Sabéis lo que es sentirte en medio de una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, en medio de la explosión de una súper nova? ¿Sabéis lo que es ser consciente de cada latido de corazón, de cada gota de sangre viajando por las venas, de cada respiración, de cada contracción muscular, de cada sonido dentro de tu organismo y a la vez no sentir nada más que un intenso zumbido en los oídos, un temblor y un cosquilleo en todos los miembros, como cuando te apoyas demasiado sobre ellos y se te entumecen? ¿Sabéis lo que es tocar las nubes, rozar el sol? Porque si lo sabéis, si lo habéis experimentado alguna vez, podréis ir haciéndoos una ligerísima idea de lo que siento cada vez que dejo caer levemente el peso de Dougie sobre mí, para luego levantarlo, en una repetición infinita. Y, con mucha, mucha, muchísima suerte, quizás también podréis empezar a imaginar lo que es estallar en él, lo que es que él estalle contigo, lo que es sentir sus uñas, sus dientes en el cuello, su ronca voz gimiendo mi nombre, bailando con la mía mientras esta pronuncia el suyo, sus ojos clavados en los míos mientras ambos se derriten, sentirle por completo, cada pedacito.

Aunque lo veo difícil, veo muy difícil que os hagáis una idea sin experimentarlo, sin sentirlo, sin saborearlo. Y es que, en ese preciso y precioso instante, fuimos fuegos artificiales surcando el cielo.

-0-

_"Hola, mamá. Sé que esta mañana te he escrito lo maravillosa que es mi vida con Danny, pero te puedo asegurar que ahora lo es incluso más._

_¿Sabes lo que es sentir que no estás lo suficientemente unido a una persona? ¿Qué de un momento a otro puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro? ¿Qué aunque le quieras con toda tu alma no es suficiente? ¿Lo sabes, mamá? Porque yo sentía que, aunque Dan y yo estuviésemos juntos, algo no encajaba. Nos faltaba un paso por completar. Y, aunque tuviera mucho, mucho, muchisísimo miedo, quería darlo. Ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por él, que lo aguantaría todo y más... Y tener la sensación de perderle a cada momento me destrozaba por dentro._

_Por eso tenía que dar el gran paso con Danny. Y, con lo tontorrón que es para estas cosas, pensé que decírselo era la mejor opción. Por eso, mamá (después de coger todas las galletas de chocolate, que cuando llegamos todavía había un montón, ¡yay!), en el desayuno, le he dicho en voz bajita (porque ya sabes que nadie puede saber que nos queremos aunque eso sea un asco) que quería dar un paso más con él. He visto en sus ojos añiles que me había entendido, pero ha hecho ver que no. Y ha cambiado mis palabras de contexto. ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido en ese momento, mamá? No fue igual que cuando me pensaba que no me quería, no, era otro sentimiento distinto pero no menos intenso: me sentía como si fuera un muñeco de esos de esparto tan feos a los cuales no te quieres ni acercar. No se trataba de sentirse o no querido, sino de sentirse deseable. Y pensé que yo no era para nada deseable._

_A pesar de eso, he seguido insistiendo, esta vez siendo muy, muy directo. Le he dicho que cuando íbamos a follar. Ay, mamá, no te escandalices, que ya tengo una edad y lo sabes. Pero tendrías que haber visto la cara de Danny, ha sido taaaaan graciosa que he temido explotar de la risa, sacándola a la superficie. Prácticamente le ha salido el café por la nariz y ha tosido tanto que por un momento me pensaba que se iba a ahogar. Y, cuando se le pasó, me ha vuelto a decir que no, educadamente, sí, pero un no igualmente. Y ese sentimiento que te he explicado antes, esa poca deseabilidad, se ha intensificado por mil, clavándose muy hondo de mí._

_Y entonces, leyéndome la mente, me ha explicado que me desea, lo que fue un alivio, pero que quiere ir despacio. Despacio. Aunque le he dicho que le entendía y que no le iba a obligar, le he mentido. Porque yo no quiero ir despacio. Yo no quiero perderle. ¿Y si mañana este antro hace ¡pum! y no he conseguido entregarle todo lo que siento por él? ¿Y si algo malo pasa, y todo se acaba? No, no, no, no, no, no, nunca he querido tanto a alguien como a él y no quiero dejar las cosas a medias._

_Por eso, como soy muy listo (tú bien que lo sabes, mamá), he ideado un plan para conseguir mi propósito: sé cómo es él, que si no aparezco a la hora del patio, sale a buscarme como un loco para protegerme de cualquier mal que aceche. Y exactamente eso es lo que he hecho, mamá. No aparecí a la hora del patio. Y, aunque ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, ha venido a buscarme a nuestro baño._

_Y, para darle una sorpresita, me he subido a caballito encima de él. Casi nos caemos, pero ¡tendrías que haber visto su cara! Era taaaaaaan graciosa otra vez. Además, mientras le daba besos, él, el que no quería hacerlo aún, se ponía de una manera... Si miraba hacia abajo, a tú ya sabes qué parte, se notaba claramente que sí que quería hacerlo, y mucho. Y es verdad lo que me dijo, ¡es verdad, ÉL me deseaba a MÍ! ¿No es eso fantástico, mamá?_

_ Pero luego me ha dicho con una voz muy dura que me bajara de su espalda. Y todas mis ilusiones se desvanecieron. Me sentí tan solo y avergonzado, como si me hubieran quitado una parte muy importante de mí mismo... Me sentí demasiado mal como para seguir aparentando que todo iba bien, que podía esperar sin hacerlo. Pero, cuando Danny, obligándome, me ha mirado a los ojos, he visto que el sentimiento que he visto antes en su cuerpo era real... Que él quería dar el paso conmigo._

_Y lo dimos. Y fue mágico, mamá. Como si fuéramos fuegos artificiales._

_Ahora, todas las dudas que te he escrito al principio, se han esfumado, y me siento más completo que nunca, además de, sí, deseable y hermoso (¿sabes que me dijo que era hermoso?). Todas las piececitas rotas que componían mi interior se han puesto en su lugar, arregladas ya por fin._

_Después de fundirnos el uno con el otro, nos hemos quedado un rato más allí, en el lavabo abandonado de la segunda planta. Y, mamá, me ha dicho taaaantas veces que me quiere… y a todas le he contestado que yo le quería también. Me ha dicho entre besos, muuuuchos besos, todos tan tiernos que aún me estremezco al recordarlos, que soy su salvación, la parte que necesitaba para no estar solo y, ante todo, para ser él mismo. ¿Verdad que es mono? Danny es taaaaaan mono que creo que algún día explotaré de amor por su monosidad, mamá._

_ ¿Y sabes qué le he dicho yo? Le he dicho que, mientras él esté en el mundo, no necesitaré absolutamente nada más. Que yo no pertenezco a este planeta. Pertenezco a su planeta, el planeta Jones (con lo que él, después de reírse ante semejante nombre, me ha dado un besito de esos de esquimal antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos otra vez… casi me duelen de tanto beso… ¡pero no me estoy quejando!, ¿eh?). Ay, mamá, se siente tan bien. Se siente tan, tan bien estar con Danny. No sé qué haría sin él en mi vida. Le necesito más que al oxígeno._

¡Te dejo que Danny estará a punto de acabar de darse la ducha y luego me toca a mí! Estoy ansioso esperando a que apaguen las luces para poder volver a tocarle, aunque sea solo para abrazarnos y dormir. Con eso me es suficiente… hasta nuestro par de horas libres de mañana, je, je, je.

_Te quiero,  
Dougie"_

* * *

**_Hola, AriFloynter al habla, robando cuentas desde que el mundo es mundo xDDDDDDDD okno, es broma._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho mucho este capítulo, que la verdad es el que ha sido más consensuado y trabajado por las dos juntas xD (del plan: esto está bien? te gusta? no? nos tiramos por un puente? (obviad lo último lol)). _**

**_Yyyyy sí, ya habéis visto qué parte ha hecho mi geme de la parte de Dan (se nota eh? e.e) y, sep, la de Dougs la he hecho yo (y me pensaba que no podría hacer la fumada monumental XDDDDDD)._**

**_Nada más, que esperamos colgar en breves que yo me voy en 11 días (aunque mi geme diga que son 10 JAJA) y hay que acabar antes, ¿no? :DDDDDD_**

**_Love yaaa 3 _**


End file.
